(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in a general manner, to a filiform element of the type comprising a flexible metal core that is to be coated with a flexible elastomer for comfort and/or decoration.
(2) Prior Art
As an example of a nonlimiting application, it will be a spectacle arm.
A major difficulty encountered in the production of this type of arm lies precisely in the coating of a metal part with a flexible elastomer because the latter does not adhere to the metal, usually stainless steel.
Another difficulty lies in the centering of the metal core which must be situated at the heart of the elastomer during molding, during this operation, the elastomer being in the soft state.
A known manner of overcoming this difficulty is by threading a sheath of plastic over the arm, but the rigidity of this sheath necessitates not being able to cover the metal arm over its whole length for reasons of flexibility that the latter must have.